A Nation Divided: Luna's Rebellion
by Simba'92
Summary: Princess Luna starts a rebellion: the New Lunar Republic and the Equestrian Civil War against her sister. Rating subject to change. This is my first My Little Pony fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Disclaimer: My Little Pony is owned Hasbro.

I only own my OCs. I am trying a new format for this story instead of using paragraphs. This is my first My Little Pony fanfiction.

* * *

A Nation Divided: Luna's Rebellion

_By: Simba'92_

Chapter 1: The Beginning

The dark sapphire blue pony was pacing around her room in deep thought.

"My sister will not agree with me on this subject," the mare thought.

She made up her mind. The princess left her room to speak with older sister.

As Luna entered the room, she saw the older white mare sitting next to the fireplace.

"Celestia, I wish to speak to you about something." "What do you want to talk about, Luna?" Celestia asked.

"I have been thinking about it for a long time now and I think it is time for a change in government." The younger princess said.

"What do you mean? There are no sign of economic or other collapse.

Everypony in the country seems to be fine with it." "What kind of government were you thinking of?" she asked her. "A democracy," she answered.

Celestia looked at her sister and said, "Democracy was the fall of the humans."

"No, it wasn't. It was their neglect of the environment and trying to save it when it was already lost and war!" Luna continued, "I know somepony will support me if you won't!" The dark blue pony walked out of the room.

"You will regent this, sister," the older sister said.

* * *

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2: The Rebellion

My Little Pony is owned by Hasbro. I only own my OCs.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Rebellion

_Two weeks later in Ponyville_

On a beautiful sunny day, Twilight Sparkle and her friends were at the park having a picnic.

"Today is a perfect day to have a picnic," she said. "It is a fabulous day," said Rarity.

As the group was eating, a red coated pegasus stallion with a brown mane trotted up to them. "Hey, Fluttershy," Rainbow Dash said, "Looks like your boyfriend here." Fluttershy blushed as he sat down next to her. "Hi Thunder Dasher," Twilight said. "Did anyone hear the news about Princess Luna?" he asked.

They shook their heads no. "I heard she's starting a rebellion." Thunder Dasher said. "What? Why?" Twilight asked.

"She thinks that it is time for a change in government, but Celestia does not agree with her. Luna wants a democracy. She is gaining a lot of supporters from Fillydelphia to Friendship City and still growing," the stallion said.

There was a long pause. Twilight spoke first, "Well, I'm sure Princess Celestia has a good reason for disagreeing with her sister."

"Listen here, sugar cube. What if what Luna is doin' is right. I mean she's gainin' all this here support," Applejack said. "Yeah, join the party!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Which is why I'm joining her," Thunder Dasher said.

"Honestly y'all, I think I'm joining him," the orange pony said.

"Me too!" the pink pony shouted.

"Fluttershy," he said. "Are you coming with us?" "Um… I –I … uh…," the yellow pony said.

"It's ok if you don't want to decide right now. We can send letters to each other and if you decide to join us, I'll tell you where to go. Ok?" The stallion said.

She nodded her head. "Well, let's get going," he said.

It wasn't long for them to pack their things and their friends were there to say good-bye to them.

"Bye, y'all," Applejack said.

"Um… Thunder Dasher… I… um," Fluttershy began to say, but was stopped by him giving her a kiss, she blushed.

"I will write to you. I promise." "Bye everypony," he said.

Thunder Chaser led the way, followed by Applejack and Pinkie Pie hopped behind them and soon they were out of sight.

"But, I – I … never told you," Fluttershy said.

"Never told him what, darling?" Rarity said.

Fluttershy turned to face Twilight, Rarity and Rainbow Dash, looking like she was about to cry.

"If only I had the courage to him. I know he wouldn't have left."

The yellow pony was in tears now, "I'm carrying his babies."

* * *

Please review.


End file.
